La Palabra Más Difícil
by Kanade Bellamy
Summary: DESASTRE: describe bien cuando juntamos a Lamia Scale, Fairy Tail y Blue Pegasus en una misma ciudad. Los magos ahora tienen que trabajar juntos en misiones. A Natsu le pareció buena idea hasta que se enteró que tendría que compartir a su compañera de equipo, ¿por qué alguien más que no fuera él tenía que hacer misiones con Lucy? Definitivamente no lo iba a permitir. Multiparejas.


_¡Hola, mucho gusto! Me presento por primera vez en ese fandom de Fairy Tail. Es mi primer fic que escribo sobre esta serie y me da mucho gusto que me den una oportunidad. Escribo fics SasuSaku, pero nunca de otra pareja. Cuando vi Fairy Tail por primera vez hace una semana me enamoré completamente de la serie y de sus personajes; definitivamente encontré a varias de mis parejas favoritas. No las entretengo más, ¡nos leemos más abajo! :D_

* * *

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_La Palabra más Difícil.__  
_

.

.

**PRÓLOGO**

**.  
**.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail se encontraban reunidos en el gremio, haciendo desastres y festejando por ninguna razón aparente. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Cana bebía barriles de cerveza junto a Macao y Wakaba. Mirajane y Lisanna atendían a los magos en la barra, Gray, Natsu y Elfman estaban en medio de una pelea; en fin, todo normal.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y por ella entró Makarov, el maestro del gremio. Se dirigió directamente a la barra; un gran barril de cerveza fría esperaba por él. Saltó y se sentó sobre la barra, bebiendo aceleradamente un tarro de cerveza que Mira le sirvió al verlo entrar.

—Bienvenido, maestro. —saludó Mirajane, con la dulce sonrisa que la caracterizaba—. ¿Pasó algo en la reunión? Se ve preocupado.

Makarov asintió, dándole la razón a la joven.

—A los 10 magos se les ha ocurrido una idea estúpida que presiento que sólo nos traerá más problemas. Esos ancianos sólo están buscando burlarse de nosotros. —Makarov suspiró, dio el último trago a su cerveza, y se puso de pie sobre la barra. Observó el alboroto dentro del gremio, cosa bastante usual. — ¡Hey mocosos, escuchen lo que les tengo que decir!

El grito bastó para que los integrantes se acercaran a la barra, curiosos. Sin embargo, Natsu, Gray y Elfman seguían concentrados en su pelea.

— ¡Las peleas son de hombres! —gritó el peliblanco enérgicamente mientras le asestaba un golpe a Natsu en el abdomen.

Gray no se quedó atrás y se lanzó contra el corpulento hombre. Natsu se incorporó de inmediato y también le asestó una patada a Elfman en el mismo momento que Gray. El peliblanco salió disparado varios metros rompiendo mesas y sillas al mismo tiempo. Al parecer lo habían dejado inconsciente ya que no gritó nada sobre ser hombre.

— ¡_Karyuu no tekken! —_vociferó el pelirosa mientras atacaba a Gray. Cuando estaba a punto de acertar el golpe, un enorme puño lo estampó contra la pared como si se tratara de una mosca.

Todos dieron un salto del susto. Gray tembló y comenzó a sudar frío. Volteó a ver temeroso al propietario del ataque. Se puso pálido al ver como el maestro los miraba furioso a él y a Natsu.

—Idiotas, ¡cuántas veces no les he dicho que se comporten! —gritó el anciano.

Todos se quedaron callados, al parecer el maestro no estaba de buen humor.

—Gray, estás desnudo otra vez—dijo Cana para aliviar la tensión. Gray no se había percatado de su aspecto, dio un respingo, maldijo un par de veces y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

Makarov se aclaró la garganta.

—Ahora escuchen lo que tengo que decirles mocosos. En la reunión a la que asistí, los 10 magos hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Yo no estuve completamente a favor, ya que solo contribuirá a más destrozos, pero la decisión ya fue tomada. A partir de la próxima semana tendremos que convivir y compartir misiones con otros gremios, a fin de establecer nuevas relaciones entre los miembros de los distintos gremios. —Todos se sorprendieron ante la noticia y comenzaron murmurar sobre ello.

Makarov observó la reacción de sus "hijos"; algunos sonreían, mostrando que la idea les había agradado, y otros parecían no aceptarla.

—Maestro, ¿tenemos que convivir con un gremio en específico? —preguntó Erza con una voz impasible desde algún punto del lugar.

—Estoy seguro de que algunos de ustedes ya han convivido con ellos. Se trata de Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus.

En uno de los rincones del gremio se escucharon los gritos de Gray y Erza.

—Eso significa… ¿tendré que soportar a Ichiya de nuevo?… —la peliroja dio un par de pasos tambaleantes para por fin caer de rodillas rodeada de un aura de depresión. Los que la rodeaban se alejaron lentamente, temiendo terminar también envueltos.

—Oye Gray, que no es ése el gremio de tu amigo Lyon—dijo Natsu levantándose por fin del suelo.

—Lyon no es mi amigo—respondió Gray que estaba una vez más desnudo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Gray, tu ropa—

—Bien, bien. Sé que a algunos les puede parecer difícil esta decisión, pero ya fue tomada. Por favor esfuércense y traten de llevarse lo mejor posible con ellos. Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus llegan la próxima semana. Cada gremio enviará un equipo a una de las ciudades y se decidió que ellos vendrían a Magnolia. Convivirán aquí y durante las misiones, más les vale mocosos comportarse y no causar más desastres, o tendré que castigarlos con _eso_—Makarov les dedicó una fría mirada y todos asintieron asustados inmediatamente, nadie quería experimentar _eso_. —Pueden regresar a sus actividades.

Terminada la discusión todos continuaron con lo que fuera que estaban haciendo.

—Gray-sama, tu ropa—dijo Juvia emocionada al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su amado.

— ¡Demonios!

* * *

— ¡Lucy!

Lucy estaba totalmente absorta continuando su novela cuando el grito la hizo levantarse y llevarse consigo varios objetos de su escritorio.

La voz de su compañero de equipo la había hecho saltar del susto.

— ¡Natsu, te he dicho muchas veces que no entres así a mi casa! Casi me matas del susto.

El pelirosa sonrió ampliamente.

—Lo siento, Lucy. ¡Pero hay nuevas noticias en el gremio!

La rubia miró con curiosidad al chico y preguntó que ocurría. Natsu le explicó lo que el abuelo había dicho sobre el acuerdo entre los distintos gremios. Lucy se sorprendió por la noticia, presentía que todo eso no le iba a traer nada bueno.

—Gracias por la información, Natsu. ¿Se sabe quiénes son los que vendrán?

—No, el abuelo no dijo nada sobre ello. Solo nos dijo que vendrían Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo a Lucy al recordar al excéntrico Ichiya olfateándola. También recordó a Hibiki, aquél rubio que había sido tan amable con ella. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

—Lucy, ¿tienes fiebre? Tu cara está roja—Natsu le tocó la frente, acercándose a ella más de lo necesario, provocando que el sonrojo de la rubia aumentara. —No parece fiebre, ¿te sientes mal? —la tomó de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla, visiblemente asustado.

— ¡No es nada! —gritó avergonzada, alejándose de la cercanía del muchacho.

—Estás rara Lucy, bueno, nada fuera de lo normal—comentó despreocupadamente.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Natsu notó la visible molestia de la chica y sólo sonrió.

—Nada, Lucy.

— ¡Heeey! ¡Lucy! ¡Natsu!

Los dos se sorprendieron al notar la presencia de Erza y Gray, que al igual que Natsu, habían entrado por la ventana. Lucy suspiró, siempre iba a ser lo mismo con ellos.

—Tenemos una misión chicos, ¡nos vamos ahora mismo!—dijo Erza con entusiasmo, entregándole a Lucy la hoja con el pedido y la recompensa.

La rubia se emocionó al ver la cantidad que ofrecían solo por atrapar a unos ladrones, con eso le alcanzaba para varios meses de la renta de su piso.

— ¿Dónde está Happy? —preguntó Natsu al notar la ausencia de su amigo.

—Está esperándonos en la salida de la ciudad, junto con Wendy y Charle—respondió Gray.

—Y bien Lucy, ¿qué dices?—cuestionó Erza.

La rubia asintió contenta y se preparó para el viaje.

* * *

Habían logrado terminar la misión, aunque les llevo más tiempo de lo esperado gracias a los escurridizos fugitivos. La recompensa se había reducido bastante gracias a los destrozos de Natsu, Gray y Erza. Lucy suspiró cansada, ahora sólo tenía la mitad del dinero para la renta. Simplemente genial, nótese el sarcasmo.

—Wendy, ¿no puedes hacer nada por el idiota que está ahí? No ha parado de quejarse desde que salimos de Oshibana —Gray señaló al Natsu de color verde que se encontraba casi inconsciente en el regazo de Erza, balbuceando una y otra vez que detuvieran el tren.

La pequeña peliazul saltó del asiento consecutivo donde se encontraba con Charle y Happy.

—Si uso demasiadas veces el hechizo con él puede que más adelante ya no tenga efecto, pero supongo que es necesario, aún falta mucho para llegar—Colocó sus manos en la cabeza del pelirosa e inmediatamente una luz verde comenzó a emanar de ellas. —Listo, con esto te sentirás mejor, Natsu-san.

Como por arte de magia, _literalmente_, Natsu se levantó de un salto como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¡Gracias, Wendy! Me siento mucho mejor—gritó.

Todos sonrieron cansados, Natsu siempre sería el mismo.

—Lucy-san, ¿estás mejor de tu brazo? —preguntó Wendy.

La rubia asintió.

—Ya no me duele tanto, —respondió mirando su brazo izquierdo vendado—no es la gran cosa.

Recordó como en la persecución, uno de los bandidos salió de la nada y la había atacado cuando estaba distraída. No había tenido tiempo de invocar a alguno de sus espíritus porque el sujeto la había mandado a volar, haciendo que se impactara de lleno con la fachada de una casa. Ahí fue cuando Natsu se enfureció y atacó al tipo y a sus amigos, destruyendo parte de la ciudad junto a Gray y Erza. No pudo evitar sentirse inútil.

—Por cierto, ¿qué día es hoy? —cuestionó Erza de la nada.

—Martes, ¿por qué?

—Oh, ya lo había olvidado. Se supone que los invitados de Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus llegaron ayer a Magnolia, ¿no?

— ¡Aye! —respondió Happy.

Lucy y Erza sientieron un escalofrío atravesándolas al recordar a Ichiya. Gray solo le cruzó de brazos, restándole importancia al asunto y Natsu… bueno, Natsu es Natsu, así que estaba impaciente por llegar y retar a los invitados.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el prólogo. Muchas gracias por leer, prometo no defraudarlas. Habrá distintas parejas como GrayxJuvia, ErzaxJellal, e inclusive RomeoxWendy, pero la pareja principal es NatsuxLucy_.

_Enserio me encantan :B En fin, empezaré a trabajar ya en el siguiente capítulo, les agradezco una vez más la oportunidad que me han dado al leer. _

_Espero leer sus reviews con opiniones, críticas y hasta tomatazos si quieren. Cuídense mucho ;)_

_¡Besos!_


End file.
